Beneath It All
by LiL MaNdA
Summary: When a war re-surfaces b/t the Darkside and the Lightside, everything around Hermione G. Wood crumbles. Once happy, she is forced to join the war & send her children away. Hermione, has a very rare gift that will be useful to the war...and to Draco Malfoy
1. Torn Revolution

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling EXCEPT the plot, ofcourse.

A/N: Helloooooo. ::coughs:: Yeah so anyways, here's what I'd really like to put for a summary but couldn't fit it. Happily married with two children, Hermione Granger had a good life. When a war re-surfaces she has no choice but to leave her family behind and serve in the war because unlike any other witch (except for a few others) in the war, she has a gift that will be useful to the war ...and to Draco Malfoy.

I really hope you enjoy this story because I think it will turn out quite good. Remember to review!! Thanks so much.

"No… NO!"

A young pretty faced woman sat at her kitchen table, attempting to feed her baby girl, Gabriella. Instead the young mother ended up with the mushy baby food all over the front of her robes.

"Oh, Gabby. Look what you did to mommy! Yes...haha...funny funny, right?" The brown-haired woman eyed her daughter carefully and then laughed whole-heartedly at her baby girl who was too innocent faced to be angry at.

She kissed her daughter's cheek softly and glanced at the clock. She stood to look at the damage of her blue robes. She took a wand out of the kitchen drawer and the stain disappeared from her robes. She glanced at the clock and smiled, as she knew what was coming.

"5...4...3...2..." Hermione said knowingly. Her son busted through the kitchen door, red-faced and a widespread grin across his face. He dropped his book bag and grinned evilly. 

"Hello Mum!" Before her son, Corey, could run outside to play she grabbed him around the waist, and she hugged him tightly.

"Mum!" Corey exclaimed.

"I know. I know. Be inside by 5:30." She rubbed his soft hair quickly before he bolted out the door.

The phone on the wall shrilled beside her as she went to pick it up.

"Hello? Yes this is Hermione Wood. Yes...ok I understand. Uh huh. Yeah. Thanks, Cambia."

Hermione quickly wrote down that her son forgot his lunchbox at school. Since Corey was only 8 years old, he could not yet be admitted to Hogwarts. So in the meantime, Hermione and her husband, Oliver, had agreed to send him to a Muggle school. Corey knew about magic because Hermione and Oliver. But nevertheless, they lived in a popular Muggle neighborhood. Magic wasn't necessary all the time, and the hardly used it--well almost hardly. 

__________________________________________

Later that night, Hermione and Oliver were lying in bed talking quietly like they always did before they went to sleep. Just as Hermione was drifting to a deep sleep, Oliver's soft voice broke the silence.

"Hermione?" Hermione rolled over to face Oliver. She smiled tenderly and intertwined their fingers.

"Yes?" She asked, unsure of what was bothering him. His voice sounded strained and nervous, though he tried to hide it.

"Something's happening and I think you should have a right to know."

Hermione didn't like the panicked rush of his words, nor the way it was phrased. "Well, what's going on?" Her large brown eyes pierced into his blue ones.

"The Ministry of Magic is well...not to be vague or anything but..."

"Oliver spit it out."

Oliver gave her a hopeful smile. "My whole office is basically chaos. I didn't want to worry you or the kids but for months now I've put it off. Dark Marks are popping up everywhere."

Hermione realized what he was saying and a Dark Mark was definitly not good. She waited for him to continue.

"The...the Ministry is doing everything it can to maintain rumors and such. But it's leaking out everywhere. Dark Marks have been popping up all over the WORLD. Not just here, Hermione. They're everywhere." When he saw worry set in her eyes he squeezed her hand.

"I'm worried, Hermione. And I'm usually not a worrier. The Ministry has been working day and night to try and figure out a pattern to these Marks. We have reports of Muggles being attacked and of robberies of major stores in Diagon Alley. If these things keep continuing, we may be at war with the Darkside. It would be ten times worse than a Muggle war. We've been doing a great job in covering up Muggle attacks but we can't keep doing it forever. If Voldemort would attack it would be the perfect time...now that Dumbledore is sick."

Realization finally hit and it felt like a thousand knives hitting her at once. If a war ever occurred between the Darkside and the Lightside, it would be brutal. And Hermione knew what happened when major wars happen in the wizardry world. Her children would be sent to private schools and she and Oliver would have to serve.

"Oliver don't get so worked up. Maybe he is gaining power but even if he is...we still have each other. I love you, ok? Try and get some sleep. I think I'm going to send an owl to two old friends tomorrow." Hermione stated, trying to lighten the mood.

Oliver kissed her hand and closed his eyes gently. Hermione, however, was wide-awake with fear.

*I'm sorry this chapter was so short but it's the first chapter so…ya know how that goes. The second chapter will be better I promise. The first chapter was just to show the chemistry a little bit and to show you how good Hermione's life _was_. You know what would be nice if you ahem-::cough:: reviewed. =)"


	2. One Phone Call

Hermione gradually came out of her unconscious state and opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she did was feel around for Oliver's hand, which was not there. She sat up and her hand landed upon a note. She read silently to herself.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Went to the office. Ministry called for emergency meeting this morning. I love you. Send the kids my love. I should be back around 7:30 tonight.  
  
Hermione didn't know whether to smile or cry. She looked out of her bedroom window and all she saw was hints of happiness everywhere. The birds were singing cheerfully and the sky didn't show a hint of a single, fluffy cloud. So instead of showing any emotion, she pulled the covers off of her bed and frowned as she passed her mirror. She woke Corey up to go to school and fed Gabriella.  
  
"Mum?" Corey asked thoughtfully.  
  
Hermione looked up from her coffee and newspaper to glance at her son Corey. "Yes?"  
  
"Where's daddy been, Mum? He hasn't been here for dinner lately and he didn't come to my baseball game." Those words tore at her heart but she knew exactly how he was feeling.  
  
"He...he says he loves you very much, Corey. He really does. Daddy is just having trouble at the office right now."  
  
Corey seemed satisfied with this answer but he still looked a bit upset. Hermione leaned over and kissed his forehead, at the same moment the faint sound of a bus honking sounded outside.  
  
"There's your bus."  
  
"Bye Mum!" Hermione smiled lovingly at him, and shooed him out the door. Then she spun around to face her daughter.  
  
"Just you and me Gabby." Gabby answered back with a toothy grin and a slight giggle.  
  
Several hours later when Gabby was napping and Hermione was blowing her hair out the phone suddenly shrilled beside her nightstand. She placed her blow dryer down and hesitated to pick it up but did it anyway, and her ears were met with a high-pitched voice.  
  
"H-hello?" Hermione said, uncertain.  
  
"We know about you Hermione." Said the very tiny voice. She was very taken aback by that. She didn't even know who this person was and what they were saying.  
  
"Excuse me? What on earth are you talking about? How do you know my name?" The voice on the other line laughed and then it stopped.  
  
"You are being ordered to report at the Dormitdle Manor immediately, Lord Voldemorts request." The voice said shrilly and rather amused.  
  
Hermione didn't know if this was someone's idea of a sick joke but she answered anyway. "WHAT are you talking about? Who is this?"  
  
"We know that you were born a Gold Falcon child. You have the ability to heal someone's wounds in just seconds with a touch. You are being ordered to go to the Dormitdle Manor in two days. The Dark Lord will not be patient with anyone so I advise you to be on time."  
  
"First of all I am not going anywhere! And what are you talking about...the Dark Lord?" She didn't dare comment on the Golden Falcon. The fear in her voice as it shook was clearly audible. She tried to contain herself but she was struggling on her words now.  
  
The line was silent for a moment before the slimy voice seeped through in a deadly whisper. "If you decline you will suffer the consequences." Then the line was dead. Hermione stood there still clutching the phone, her hands white from the pressure on the phone. Her eyes were now wide with fear. Who was this person? What was he talking about? A thousand questions invaded her mind. Should she ignore it?  
  
Before she had anytime to think, Gabriella started crying.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
"I just don't understand it, Oliver. He sounded so serious. He sounded like he really meant what he said! And he knew about me being a Golden Falcon. How could he possibly known that? And then he said something about Voldemort but..."  
  
Oliver silenced her by covering her lips with his own. It was done to comfort and shut her up. He broke the contact before kissing her head for a good measure. "Take a deep breath Hermione." She breathed in and out and sighed. "Stop worrying. It was probably some creep trying to scare you. You know how people get whenever he is mentioned. Stop worrying and leave the worrying to me. Now try and get to sleep. Tomorrow at work I'll see if I can dig something up on that manor you mentioned."  
  
She loved him so much and she had mentioned the part where the voice threatened her. Oliver took it as a joke but if he would have heard the voice...it was still echoing inside her head. She didn't know if she was making a big deal out of it, but she didn't have time to think about it. And finally, sleep came upon Hermione.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Apparently Hermione had slept late because the Muggle clock stated that it was 11:30 AM and the Weasley clock stated that Corey was in school, Gabriella was with her Grandma Granger, and Oliver was at work. (The Weasley's clock was given to them for their wedding as a present from Mrs. Weasley and the family). Oliver must have delayed work to make sure that the kids were all up and ready to go to school and go to Grandma's. Hermione stretched and sighed as she thought of what a good husband he was. He was perfect for her. She couldn't have asked God for more than Oliver, the love of her life.  
  
After taking a shower and getting a bit to eat, she started to clean the kitchen. She turned on the mini-television and began to clean the dishes. She was starting to dry the dishes, when she paused with a dish in her hand. She did a double take when she heard and saw what the TV was saying.  
  
"I'm Lindsey Lovingbuck reporting from WWN, World Wizard News. Today will no doubt be a day that no one has the words to describe. I'm sorry to report that this morning part of the buildings in the Ministry of Magic were set on fire by Death Eaters. We did not quite catch their names or their faces." Then the screen showed a map of the buildings, and then the areas that were set on fire. Hermione froze. She waited for someone to say it was a joke. But nothing; the TV was now telling all the details of the parts of the buildings that were destroyed, and recounting the events that morning. And then she heard what she did not want to hear. The whole world blurred before her and she could hardly hear the TV when Lindsey stated that there were "no survivors at this point." The Lindsey said the bodies recovered would be in the local morgue.  
  
Hermione felt her world tilt and it spun. She felt all the air in her lungs leave in a violent whoosh. She couldn't hear the TV as it continued to describe the bloodbath. She didn't see anything. There was a buzzing noise in her ears that deafened her. That couldn't be true. She knew that Oliver worked in those buildings. Hundreds of people worked in those buildings. Then she remembered the phone call. She dropped the dish she was holding and it landed sending glass all over the floor, just as she let out a blood-curdling scream of anguish and despair.  
  
***A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter...I'm going to cry. =( The next chapter should be up sometime tomorrow. Be sure to check in ;). Remember to review. Cuz I looooveeee reviews... Inspiration guys, inspiration. As I continue writing this story, the chapters will get longer and hopefully better. Thanks to all you guys that reviewed! I hope to see your names again!! And PS to the girl that asked me to read her fic, OPCOURSE I WILL!! Hehe im sorry I cant remember your name but fanfiction is being a real pain in the ass right now its going really slow so sorry!*** 


	3. Harry Potter

Hermione woke with a start and sat straight up, panting and suffering from a cold sweat. She had been having the same nightmare for almost a week now, and it was the same thing over and over again. Oliver's death haunted her and was always the nightmare. She didn't know how she was going to live without him in her life. They were both so young and in love but his life was cut short. The reasons behind the sudden attack she did not know, but she had a feeling it had something to do with the strange phone call she had received a day earlier.  
  
A week from hell did not do Hermione's life justice. She still was in denial of her husband's death and the death of his co-workers. She must have gotten about 100 phone calls and letters just to pay their respects. But she didn't want their respects. She wanted her husband back. She wanted to see him smile; she wanted to grow old with him. She wanted to see him teach Corey how to ride his bike. She wanted him.  
  
Hermione slept most of the time. She left Corey and Gabriella at her mother's house even though her kids needed her the most now. She didn't eat anything and she never paid attention to anything anyone was saying anymore. All of her friends were trying to help her cope but she would just brush them off. She had already talked to the Ministry and she finally told them about the phone call. One of them told her that they had had reports of phone calls such as that one and those people too, were Gold Falcons or some sort of miracle workers.  
  
Hermione had told her children about their father, even though Gabriella didn't understand. Corey was crying for two whole days and now he won't talk to anybody. He keeps quiet most of the time and that worried Hermione.  
  
Everything reminded her of Oliver. Whenever she passed a picture hanging on her wall, she couldn't help but stop to reminisce on those times they had shared.  
  
After taking a quick shower, she glanced in the mirror and did not like what she saw. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying, her skin was pale, and her shoulders were slumped in defeat. She tried to remember a time she was happy; it was only 2 weeks ago she was laying in bed with Oliver, talking to him like they always did.  
  
Hermione changed rather quickly and got ready to pick her children up from her mother's house. After picking them up, she was sitting down to relax with tea when her phone rang. She didn't pick it up for the first 2 rings and she decided to ignore the call. Shutting out the world was certainly no way to recover from his death but she had been talking to her mom and some friends. Maybe she was afraid or maybe not, but she did not expect what she heard next. The answering machine picked up and Harry's voice took over the room.  
  
"Her-Hermione...its Harry Potter. I know you probably don't want to talk to me but I heard about..." Without another word Hermione rushed over to the phone eagerly and picked it up.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione said, sounding rather broken in and torn.  
  
"Hi Hermione. How are you holding up? Are you, Gabriella and Corey OK?"  
  
"Yes we're fine. I-I didn't expect to hear from you. Last time I saw you were at my wedding. Then you married off and had your own life to live. I can't believe I'm really talking to you. I miss you and Ron so much, Harry. I really do."  
  
"I'm really very sorry I never got around to calling you. But we've been so busy with..." His voice trailed off and Hermione suspected he was hiding something. She always knew when he was hiding something.  
  
"Harry what's going on?"  
  
"Hermione...it's complicated but I think you should know now since Oliver has died along with many others. A war is on the verge of breakthrough between the Darkside and the Lightside. I just thought you should know so you will be careful."  
  
For some odd reason this did not surprise her. She simply replied by telling him about the phone call she had received and the threatening voice that told her she would pay. Harry was not surprised by the call. He had led the Lightside into victory in another previous war. But she knew that if a war were to start it would be horrifying. She had also told him about the manor that he had mentioned. Harry told her he already knew about it from some spies he had within his grasp. He also knew she was a Gold Falcon, and she even though the answer was obvious to why the Darkside wants her, she still wanted to hear it from him that everything was going to be ok.  
  
"This is just the beginning, Hermione. If the war starts anytime soon...you know where your-your children will be sent."  
  
Hermione froze. She had forgotten that at any time during wars all children, associated with magic, would be sent to huge manors in the outskirts of cities. The reason they did this was so that the adult wizards and witches can serve in the war while the children are safe in these manors far away from where the fighting takes place. She knew the purpose for this was good but losing her children now would be more than she could take.  
  
"Watch the news everyday to keep up to date on the war. I don't think anyone's got word of it yet, but when they do it's going to be an explosion. The very idea of Voldemort rising again would give anyone nightmares. Be careful Hermione. I think you should be expecting a call from Ron soon. He misses you too. Keep your head up and tell the children I said Uncle Harry loves you. I'll try and stop by if I can. When the time comes for you to send your kids away, try not to worry them, Hermione. I love you."  
  
Hermione felt tears brimming her eyes. "I love you too, Harry. And I will. Please stop by it's been too long since I've seen you. I would really love that. Take care...bye."  
  
__________________________________________  
  
A couple of days after she had talked to Harry, she was not surprised that shock had taken over the magic world. The news of the war hit like ice-cold water to the wizards and witches. It was hard for Hermione to believe anything had happened because nothing had changed in her Muggle neighborhood. She decided it would be best to send the kids away now before it wasn't possible.  
  
"Corey! Corey, honey come down here please for a second." Hermione yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Coming Mum!" Hermione explained to Corey very slowly what was going on and to her surprise he acted very adult-like. He packed all of his clothes and some belongings, while Hermione packed Gabby's things. She decided Gabriella was too young to be sent away with her brother so she would be safe with her Grandmother. And since Corey didn't know many kids her practiced magic, it would be a new experience for him. He could even learn a few things, too.  
  
After everything was done Hermione listened to the instructions on the news. In very few hours her son and daughter would be gone, and she would truly be lonely.  
  
The hours had gone by so quickly and the magical Bus arrived for Corey. Hermione had trouble saying goodbye. She started to cry when he was putting on his jacket. She pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Corey...remember to behave. I don't know how long this is going to go on for but parents are allowed to visit and you can bet that I'll bring Nanna and Gabby with me to visit you. I love you so much. Be brave, OK?"  
  
"I love you, Mum." Corey nodded his head and rubbed his eyes. He held her hand as she helped him board the bus and she waved to him. Then she ran back into her house and cried harder than she had ever cried in her life.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Emotionally and physically tired, Hermione had fallen asleep on the sofa in her living room. When she woke up, her blurred vision suddenly focused on Harry Potter. She almost screamed in surprise but smiled weakly instead.  
  
"Harry! How long have you been here? I'm such a mess. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"  
  
Harry grinned and stood up. He was so much taller now. His shoulders were broad and his green eyes sparkled like emeralds. "I'm sorry I didn't call. And I'm sorry I didn't knock but I saw through the window you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you. I know today was a tough day." She saw he glanced over to the Weasley clock and the clock said that Gabriella was at her Grandmother's house, Corey's location was unidentified, Oliver's name was no longer there, and that she was sitting in her living room.  
  
"It's quite alright you came in. I look like a mess." She said, rather embarrassed.  
  
Harry smiled and said, " You look fine, Hermione. You've grown into a beautiful woman. Though you look quite skinny. Eat something will you?" Normally these words would have brightened up her day, but right now that didn't seem possible.  
  
"I wish I could stay long," Harry said pausing. "But I really can't. I just needed to ask you something. Hermione will you join the Lightside force and help us fight the Darkside? I know it's asking a lot right now since everything you've been through, but you can really be a big help to us. And I would feel a lot better if you were fighting along side Ron and I. The Terrible Trio, remember? Just like old times."  
  
Hermione smiled and did not hesitate to answer him. "Yes Harry, I will." Harry hugged her quickly and sighed.  
  
"I'll come by tomorrow to pick you up. Pack only necessary things. Most things you need will be provided by us and the Manor."  
  
"Where are we going to?"  
  
Harry smiled slightly and kissed her head before taking out floo powder. "You'll find out tomorrow. Get some rest."  
  
A/N: Ok so I only got 10 reviews. No biggy hehe ;) I'm happy but I wish there were more *hint hint* ahem lol nevermind  
  
If it wouldn't be too much to ask...maybe you can tell a few people about it...but only if you really like it...all my friends who read it really like it and they anticipate the next chapters...but I wanna hear it from you guys... `the readers' lol  
  
Thanks for reviewing for those that did. This chapter was long I'm proud I finished in 1 hour. =) 


	4. The Manor

The next day came too soon and Hermione was already all packed with a small bag. She packed a picture that she cherished the most: it was of the whole family when they went on a picnic. Oliver had made her laugh while Gabriella and Corey tickled each other, and her mother had snapped the picture just in time. Hermione traced her finger over her family's faces and a small smile tugged at her lips.  
  
"I miss you, Oliver." She kissed the picture, and tucked it safely away in her duffle bag. Harry would be arriving any moment through her fireplace. Where she was going she didn't know but she knew this is what she needed to do. She had just enough time before Harry came to go check that everything was locked and shut in her house. After all, she'd be away for some time.  
  
No one knew how long this war would last.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
The trip down the fireplace was surprisingly short but it wasn't until Hermione landed the real surprise had begun. It seemed as if she landed in a huge mansion filled with people running around--just basically running around trying to get things done. It was also very noisy. It almost looked like a military base except much fancier and much more magic.  
  
She glanced up and found herself in a trance. She was staring at a beautiful crystal chandelier. Harry spotted this and smiled at her.  
  
"Not how you pictured it huh, Hermione?" She broke out of her trance and turned around to face him. There was a soft hum of voices in the back round. "No...it's beautiful Harry. It truly is. Who are all these people?"  
  
"These are the workers and supporters of the Lightside. Some people you may even recognize. They used to work at the Ministry."  
  
"What exactly are we doing here, Harry?"  
  
"We train our wizards and witches to be the best they can be. They learn new and difficult hexes, healing spells, and potions that regenerate energy. This floor is used for all that. The upper floors are for everyone's bedrooms. The basement floors are all the offices. It's basically where we're connected to the rest of the world. We get all the news down there. Come on, I'll show you where your bedroom is."  
  
She followed him up the velvet-rugged staircase and up to her bedroom. It wasn't very big, but that was understandable since there were over 500 people on one floor. And otherwise, her bedroom was very cozy. Hermione unpacked while Harry informed her of tomorrow's events. He sounded like he was very nervous.  
  
"Hermione...our first raid is tomorrow. But I don't want to put you in this one. Because you still need a lot of training. You also need to rest. You've been through a lot. Maybe while half the mansion is gone you can get used to it. Everybody's friendly around here so don't worry about it. I expect some of your friends will be arriving in the next few weeks. The war officially starts tomorrow morning and the first battle takes place somewhere in the forest out West. You understand?  
  
Hermione nodded. All she knew is that she didn't want there to be war. She wanted her old life back...She set the picture of her family on her dresser. She didn't know how long she was standing there but Harry's voice broke the intense silence.  
  
"Hermione? You OK?" Harry said concerned. She nodded again and swallowed. She found her throat was soar and she couldn't speak. Harry kissed her cheek and went to leave but turned.  
  
"Oh Ron should be by later to see you. Try and get some sleep. I'll have somebody wake you up for breakfast tomorrow." He winked and closed the door behind her. Hermione glanced around her small room and sighed. She fell back against the bed and sleep hit her with a sudden jolt.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Hermione woke to someone shaking her shoulder.  
  
"Cambia!" She sat up and hugged her friend right away.  
  
"Oh my...Cambia how are you? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just got here last night. I just...just finished sending the kids off." Two lonely tears strolled down Cambia's cheek. Hermione hugged her again and sat up.  
  
"I'm glad I'm not here alone. What time is it?" Hermione said yawning.  
  
Cambia glanced at her watch and sighed. "It's 8:30. Harry and the other troops already left. I heard you were here on a special assignment, Hermione. What is it?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing; just some special training. How `bout you?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Oh me...I'm working down in the offices. My "job" is to record the war into documents and store them in files. Keith is with me, thank god. I'm so happy he didn't get transferred to another Manor."  
  
"There are other Manors like this one?"  
  
"Oh sure there are...about twenty more all around this one. We got lucky...they say this is the nicest one. And with Harry Potter here, it couldn't get better."  
  
Hermione rubbed her head thoughtfully. "Is breakfast over already?"  
  
"Yes. Harry told me to wake you up for breakfast before he left but you looked too peaceful." Cambia paused for a moment. "I can bring you some food if you'd like." Hermione nodded and her stomach growled. She realized how she hadn't eaten in about three days. After saying bye to Cambia, Hermione took a shower and ate her food that was sent up. Afterwards, she wandered around a bit. She explored the depths of the large mansion and talked to people along the way. She was really anticipating other Gold Falcons, like herself. But she hadn't run into one yet.  
  
After dinner, she went back upstairs into her room and decided to write to her mother and kids. Being that she was so exhausted from walking around all morning, she must have drifted off when she felt like someone was watching her.  
  
She opened her eyes lazily and she saw Ron, on the edge of her bed, stroking her hair. He kissed her cheek softly and smiled. He looked so much more adult-like than the last time she'd seen him...a lot more handsome, too. Hermione grinned evilly and eyed him purposely.  
  
"Ron is married. Ron is married. Ron is married..." Said Hermione. She was whispering and trying to pretend that she didn't notice Ron standing over her. She opened one eye and then smirked. "Oh hey Ron didn't see you there." Ron pulled her up and hugged her tightly to his chest. She ruffed his red hair. "I missed you so much Ron. I don't know how I lived without my two best friends for so long."  
  
He sniffled and pulled back. "How are you, Hermione?"  
  
"I'm doing OK. I'm adjusting to this whole war thing but...I'm making it through."  
  
He smiled and brushed her hair away from her golden-tanned face. "God you're so beautiful, Hermione. Who woulda' thought. Lil' ol' bushy-haired, smart ass Hermione." She laughed playfully, and bit his hand.  
  
"So what do you do here, Ron? Fight evil monsters? Or boss people around?" Hermione said grinning.  
  
Ron gave her a `shut up you don't know what you're talking about look' but she ignored. "That's Lt. Weasley to you." He said, not being able to control his laughter.  
  
Just when they were beginning to talk about all the years they had missed, a young woman had knocked on the door. "Lt. Weasley...?"  
  
"Yes?" Ron said, rather annoyed.  
  
"They need you in the offices. They say it's urgent, sir." The women said growing rather annoyed too. Ron stood up and mouthed to Hermione, `I'll be back' and then disappeared from the room.  
  
A few moments later a young man knocked on her door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Miss. Hermione Wood?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Your training starts tonight after dinner. Be in the hospital corridors at 8:00."  
  
"OK."  
  
__________________________________________  
  
At dinner she sat with Cambia and a couple of other girls she hadn't seen in years. Some of the girls were even her old friends from Hogwarts.  
  
"So Lavender, how did you get your hair that magnificent color?" A redheaded girl said.  
  
"I read an article in a magazine. It tells you how to make a hair-changing potion." Lavender replied.  
  
"Hermione what room are you in?" Lavender said turning her attention back to Cambia and Hermione.  
  
After a bit more gossiping, the conversation suddenly changed to war. Hermione felt sick just talking about it. When she was about to leave she heard a familiar name that was mentioned.  
  
"...and someone said they spotted Narcissa running across the forest that the Lightside and the Darkside are now fighting at. Someone said they also spotted Draco with her, too. They say he is a big commander in the Darkside. Down right stunningly handsome too... if you asked me. "  
  
"Draco Malfoy?" Hermione said surprised.  
  
A/N: Ahhh so here comes the suspense...lol. This is where all the war scenes and ahem...LOVE scenes come in. Well sooner or later. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm happy I got a lot of reviews in just four days. Don't you just love Harry and Ron? They're so cute. ;) The next chapter should be posted soon. This is where the story gets A LOT better for those of you who think there is no action at all. *raises eyebrows up and down playfully* Remember to review! 


	5. Cry

Draco Malfoy. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? On the way down to her training in the hospital ward, she just couldn't stop thinking about him. He had been so mean and cruel in Hogwarts, and now he was a commander for the Darkside. And she Ron, and Harry were on the Lightside. This seemed so strange to her somehow. She felt a very strong energy from somewhere but she didn't know where it was coming from.  
  
Pushing Draco from her mind, she raced toward the hospital ward. Someone had directed her on where to go, and when she entered she wasn't prepared for what she saw.  
  
Bloodstained sheets, doctors and nurses working desperately to save some lives; Gold and blue lights were shining brilliantly behind curtains; People were Apparating from everywhere with burns, scratches, deep wounds, missing limbs. Some had hexes so bad they could not even speak of the pain they were in. Puddles of dark, sticky blood stained the white tiles and stood out before Hermione's eyes. She couldn't imagine what these people had been through. She was not looking forward to going out on the battle fields where she could actually see these things happening.  
  
Feeling like an idiot for standing there staring, a man Apparated from thin air right in front of her. He had a deep neck injury that was bleeding furiously. Hermione slowly lowered him to the ground and she kneeled beside him. She took a deep breath and tried to remember how to do this. In the midst of screaming and chaos surrounding her, it slowly echoed away and she concentrated. She raised her hands above the wound, and then closed her eyes. A beautiful, radiant gold light shone from her hands as she lowered them both on the man's wounds. The man, still weak, hugged her tightly once the golden aurora around her faded away. And then he said the words so slowly, as if in slow motion.  
  
"You are an angel."  
  
__________________________________________  
  
After her training (thought she didn't need much), Hermione went back upstairs to take a nap when someone knocked on the door. She ran over to it and welcomed Harry in. He looked tired, stressed, and upset. His green eyes searched her face. She reached out and hugged him tightly while he stroked her hair. Hermione pulled back and smiled at her old best friend.  
  
"You look sick Harry, come and sit down." But he refused and lowered his eyes.  
  
"I can't stay long. But I just wanted to tell you that your first battle is tomorrow. Raid reports are coming in from all over. I regret to tell you that they stuck you in the worst spot to be in. The put you on the Darksides' territory. You and all the other Gold Falcons are going. I...I really wanted to be with you but I can't. I'm sorry Hermione."  
  
"There's no reason to be sorry. You can't control it. Besides, I'll be helping people in one spot and you'll be helping in another. I can do this Harry, really I can."  
  
He smiled. "I've really got to go but just some advice..."  
  
"I know I know..." She smirked and lowered her voice. "Be very careful. It's dangerous. Remember you can Apparate whenever battle has made you weary." Harry looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Always a know-it-all, Hermione." She laughed at that.  
  
"Well you and RON made me that way." He nudged her side and kissed her cheek before leaving the room.  
  
She thought this was now a good time to sit down...and cry. 


	6. Blinding Darkness

She didn't know how she woke up that morning, or how she came out of her dreams but she was awake and was ready for battle. Tory, her trainer, woke Hermione up and they both silently ate breakfast together. Dressed in white and gold robes, Hermione tied her hair up into a tight ponytail and shoved her wand in her pocket (just in case). She didn't know how long it was going to last, her battle that is, but she wasn't looking forward to it.  
  
After checking that she had everything but her confidence she exited her room. When she stepped out into the hallway, it was crowded with hordes of people all bombarding their way into the main hall. It seemed to Hermione that a lot of people were going to this battle and a lot were already lined up downstairs for attendance.  
  
Maneuvering through the sea of people, she finally made her way down the carpeted staircase and over to her team. They all looked equally terrified and Hermione was comforted that she wasn't the only one.  
  
After the quick attendance Tory gave a quick speech.  
  
"Just a few words before you Apparate, ladies and gentlemen. It's extremely difficult to save everyone so don't stop for everyone. Help as many as you can; the most injured preferably. Concentrate and try to block out all the other sounds around you. If battle has made you weary just simply Apparate back. You must spend at least an hour on the fields before you leave…unless something has happened to you."  
  
Tory paused and ran her fingers through her hair. She seemed uncomfortable and nervous. She also seemed like she was keeping them from some important things that she'd rather not say to make anyone else nervous.  
  
"Be careful out there. If you get caught in the middle of a wizards' battle, pull out and Apparate back here. Good luck"  
  
Without any warning Tory Apparated all of them. Hermione felt like she was in a blinding white light, when the blur of red and gray suddenly became clearer to her. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw what the red blur was.  
  
Thousands of bodies were strewn across the fields. Sounds of screaming, moaning, and evil laughter erupted and echoed off of the sullen trees that surrounded the fields. Hermione's whole world began to spin and blur in and out as she looked on at the piles of people. Blood stained the green grass and the sky swirled above her in gray and black and it threatened to rain. The immensities of the sky and the fields clashed together and it all didn't make sense to her.  
  
She was in war and it was finally hitting her now. And then she felt lonely. She knew was alone in this. Everyone from her team scurried outwards to help people. Amidst the screams of terror, and the bodies that lay lifeless across the floor, she carefully and clumsily kneeled over to some of the bodies on the floor to feel their pulse. With a shaking hand she felt each one with no luck so far. She kept checking but the more she checked the more her stomach tossed.  
  
She felt her stomach churn and threaten to lose her breakfast. She fell over and pressed her face down against the cold grass.  
  
"Please…let this be over…please.", Hermione whispered into the grass.  
  
It was only the beginning and already she was feeling tired and sick.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
After healing a few people she was already worn out and tired. Healing a person with abilities such as hers, it takes a lot of energy out of you. Hermione clawed the grass desperately. She found an empty spot on the dirty, muddy grass and she sat down. She didn't know if she'd have the strength to get up again.  
  
Her dirty, muddy state was only adding to her tiredness level and all she wanted to do was go home. She rubbed her engagement ring between her fingers and she felt hot tears sting her eyes. She wiped them away with a muddy hand. When she was just about to doze off into a deep sleep she heard the cry of a man beside her. He must have just fallen by her because she didn't remember seeing him. She glanced over and saw that his white-blond hair was now brown with dirt. His face was bruised and swelling. He continued to squint as he was in great pain. Hermione didn't think twice.  
  
She crawled over bodies to get to him and paused kneeling beside him. She shushed his moans with a whisper.  
  
"Please sir, I'll help you. Shh…now."  
  
He looked up at her, and she recognized those cold gray-blue eyes, but she didn't have time to think. She closed her eyes tightly and raised her hands over the wounds that devoured his muscular body. She concentrated with every last energy she had within her and she let her powers pour into him with a burst. He stilled for a moment before standing up, as if he hadn't been hurt at all.  
  
Hermione, too weak to move, stared up at him. Although her vision was blurry, it was then she realized she did not recognize his robes. They were gray and green. She began to sway and she collapsed onto other bodies.  
  
She felt the young man shake her and whisper things. But the world was slowly fading away to her. Everything was becoming smaller but she heard the voices around her speak although they were barely audible against the sounds of war.  
  
A man with a stern voice spoke. "Lt. Malfoy? Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes I'm a'right."  
  
Hermione felt herself being lifted by two strong hands and then the arguing of those two men  
  
And then everything went black. 


	7. Something to Talk About

"You think she's dead?"  
  
"No stupid! She's still breathing…if we get caught in here we'll be in biiiggg trouble."  
  
Hermione's eyes fluttered opened and it took her a while to focus on the white ceiling. She glanced around for a while and blinked. She struggled to sit up but when she did a great rush ran throughout her entire head and she groaned. She rubbed her head and found there was a bandage on the side. She remembered what had happened but she hadn't remembered who picked her up.  
  
Chills ran down her spine as she sat up. She didn't recognize the room and she suddenly felt very dizzy. She looked to her left and saw a mirror and she almost screamed at the site of the bushy hair.  
  
"Good ol' bushy haired Hermione." Called a sleek voice from behind.  
  
She whipped around and quickly grabbed the comforter off of the bed to preserve her modesty. There was a tall man, leaning against the frame of the door, with his arms crossed over his broad mid-section. His dark gray eyes penetrated through hers and again she got chills. He was striking and the look he was giving her made her tingle. She also noticed he looked utterly familiar.  
  
"Who are you?" Her voice quivered.  
  
"Me? Oh I'm sure you remember. Harry's enemy…um I called you some not-so- nice things." She searched her memory until it hit her.  
  
And it became of her…like a bucket of ice.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. I'm sure now. The evil eyes and the um…well smaller areas." Hermione forcefully glanced downwards. Draco shifted uncomfortably. He was surprised by her sudden spunk, after she had been unconscious for 8 hours. Her eyes once clouded with confusion now were clear and they showed anger.  
  
*sorry so short I'm posting 8 tonight and it should be long….;)* 


	8. Jade

Draco paced back and forth between the bed Hermione was shivering on, and the tight doorway. He closed the door behind him and glanced at her. She was still so very angry but she was so confused. She decided to postpone her anger after she was done with her questions.  
  
"How…how did I get here?" She shuddered against the thought. Then her eyes literally slammed into his.  
  
Draco took a deep breath. He didn't know why but he had the strangest feeling in his stomach whenever her eyes challenged his. He also didn't know why he felt she deserved an explanation.  
  
Maybe because she saved your life, an inner voice whispered.  
  
He found it hard to swallow his pride. Here she was his past enemy from school and she saved him. He now felt guilty for what he had done to her in school. He remembered in one particular year he tortured her. Always cussing at her and calling her things he didn't even know his mouth was capable of.  
  
His solemn expression remained pasted on his face. He was surprised how this woman could make his insides turn and his head spin. He took a deep breath. He lowered his voice as if the walls had ears.  
  
"You fainted. A commandeer from the Darkside found you and he took you back." He lied. It wasn't a whole lie but it wasn't the truth either. The truth was a woman from the Lightside, saved him and he took her back in return. Although, she would probably be scared shit when she learned where she was. Then he would tell her that she was considered captured and she'd probably never see her friends or family again.  
  
"Why did he take me back when I'm fighting against his own side?"  
  
Draco ignored her and straightened his shoulders. He continued to pace, in a very military-like manner. His eyes narrowed and he growled, "I do not have to answer that. Now, go into the bathroom and get yourself cleaned up. Your training starts tonight."  
  
Before she could even scowl, scream, or cry he turned from her and exited the room. Hermione didn't know what she was feeling at that moment. She jumped in the shower, blew out her hair, and looked through the closet for some robes. She found hers washed (with some rips) but she didn't think that putting them on would be such a good idea. She put on some navy blue and green ones and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't like the woman who was staring back at her. Her skin regained some of her color back but she still looked sick. The dark rings around her eyes made her almond colored eyes look deadly, and her they didn't contain the sparkle that they used to.  
  
She felt alone, scared, and confused. Her early meeting with Draco was what made her feel scared and confused. Everybody probably thinks she's dead and she hadn't talked to her children in weeks. She had no idea where she was so she couldn't run and even if she did, she didn't have the strength to go on. Her mind was impelling her forward but he body was just about to give up.  
  
She also didn't know what Draco meant about her "training". She wanted to curl up in a ball and die. She missed her old life. She missed Oliver and her kids. All she wanted was her life before the war. It was so much worse in reality but in her dreams it haunted her; the very idea that it would never end.  
  
So now she was captured, on her very first battle. Were Harry and Ron looking for her right now? Did someone see her leave with someone from the Darkside? She didn't have time to think when a knock on the door startled her from her disturbing thoughts.  
  
Hermione didn't even have a chance to invite them in when a young girl who looked about seventeen poked her head in. She wore the same robes Hermione did but she looked so tired and worn.  
  
"Miss. Hermione? Hi, I'm Jade Walker. I just came in to tell you dinner will be room serviced here in a little while."  
  
Hermione invited the girl in and she sat down. She thought this girl would be nice enough to answer some of her questions.  
  
"Jade is it? Well Jade, do you think you could tell me where I am?"  
  
"Dormitdle Manor, the official Darkside manor." Hermione recognized the name at once. This was the manor she was asked to go to from the mysterious person on the phone.  
  
"Am-am I the only person from the…the uh…" She hesitated if she should ask her. The girl might turn on her.  
  
"The Lightside?" Jade finished. "Heavens no. I was captured, too. Not on the fields though." Jade sniffled and tried to control the tears welling up in her eyes. Hermione felt pity for this girl. She was probably stolen from her life too. Still she wanted to know more about where she was and who was here.  
  
Jade explained that this was the largest Darkside building and that there were over 1,000 people in the manor. She mapped out the entire building for her and she told her also about the nursery and that that was where she was stationed.  
  
"I had to send my kids away to a Safety Manor." Hermione explained to Jade. Jade also told her that Lord Voldemort was going to be arriving here any day. They both shivered in unison at the thought of him.  
  
Dinner arrived at her door and they both ate while talking about nonsense and for just those moments Hermione felt she had a friend and she wasn't so lonely. She still hadn't been outside the room but she didn't want to face all the stares. She was the new girl, without the Dark Mark, captured by their commanders. She would rather be back in the battlefield than to be in that Manor. Everything felt so…not right.  
  
"My 'training' starts in an hour. I don't really want to go. I don't see why I have to go. What room are you in, Jade?"  
  
"I'm right down the hall actually, to your left. But most of the time you can find me in the nursery. I usually sleep in there with the kids. I have to get back to work. It was nice meeting you. Please come visit me. I'm glad I have a friend here." Jade smiled and left the tiny room.  
  
At 8:30, Hermione quietly slipped from her room. She kept her eyes straight ahead and struggled to remember the directions Jade told her about. She ignored all of the comments and was surprised to see that most people were in their rooms. It wasn't that late but she was happy. She headed toward the bottom floor, where most of the training goes on. She walked into the gymnasium and froze when she saw Draco speaking with another man. About 50 people were in 5 straight lines, standing silently.  
  
She trotted over to an older woman who seemed to be taking down names. "State your name and your station." The woman said coldly.  
  
"Uh…my name is Hermione Wood. I'm a um…Nurse." The woman growled and stamped her hand. "Over there by the red tape."  
  
She walked over to her line and stood there awkwardly and waited for someone to tell her exactly what she had to do. Someone directed her into the line and she stood there for a good ten minutes. A young woman suddenly yelled.  
  
"Ten laps around the red line. Then your trainer will direct you outside to your obstacle course for one hour. Then you will go to your specialize skills station and complete your daily training. Start now."  
  
After about three hours of training, Hermione was exhausted and was ready to drop. She had had about every kind of training possible. She trudged through the crowd and upstairs to her room.  
  
She turned on the light and saw Jade sitting on the bed, her face tear- stained.  
  
__________________________________________ 


	9. Oliver's Eyes

"My boyfriend is dead, Hermione."  
  
Hermione stood at the doorway to her room and was overcome with emotions. Here was this young, beautiful girl, dragged into the pitiful whirl of hate and war. She was already broken and torn to pieces and now her boyfriend was dead which by Hermione only guessed was because of war.  
  
She ran over to the bedside, kneeled down, and comforted her friend. There were no words of comfort to help her, all Hermione could do was drown with Jade in tears and in her sorrow. She knew how it felt to lose the one you loved so dearly and to lose everything you've ever known was even unbearable to think about. She remembered how lovingly Jade spoke when she spoke about her boyfriend. She felt tears sting her eyes but reminded herself that she must be strong for her.  
  
Hermione stood up and pulled Jade to standing. She brushed Jade's jet-black hair from her bloodshot eyes and forced a loving, mother-like smile.  
  
Jade hugged her again and whispered, " I loved him, Hermione. Why did he have to go?"  
  
"Shh…it's alright. It's ok."  
  
_____________________________  
  
Helping Jade out at the nursery was very tiring for Hermione, especially since she needed a shower and sleep. But, she was willing to help her out in any way, and to help take her mind off of her boyfriend. It was amazing how the children in the nursery knew something was wrong with Jade, so they weren't much trouble. She told Jade she needed to rest and though she protested repeatidly, she was soon asleep in her room.  
  
Playing with kids came so easy to her because she had her own. The thought of her two children made tears well up in her eyes when she thought about how much she missed them. She pushed those thoughts from her mind and concentrated on playing with the children in front her.  
  
"No Charlie that goes over there. Regenta please don't pull Kara's hair." After a few more moments of children's cries and the sounds of toys clashing, a short red-headed child tugged on Hermione's robes, so she bent down to his eye-level.  
  
"Miss. Hermione, m'am, will you read some of us a story? It always helps put everyone to sleep when Jade reads us this story." He pulled her down so he could whisper in her ear. "Jade put a spell on it so it puts us all to sleep." Hermione smiled and thanked him. After reading a story to the whole nursery, they all were asleep in their cribs and small beds and she tucked each one in. She'd rather have this job any day than to see the bloodshed on the battlefields. But who was she to say…she'd been captured. She was now a prisoner of war and she had no choice. She felt hot tears make their way down her face.  
  
"I see you're good with children." A shrill voice came from behind. Hermione sat up in alarm and looked around the dark nursery room. She saw a dark shape coming toward her and there was no mistake of who that was.  
  
"Yes I am good with children. Now leave. Theses children need to sleep. And I'm almost POSITIVE you have no business in being here."  
  
Even through the thickness of the black that surrounded them she still saw his wide evil grin and it sent chills down her spine. "You were missing from your room. That is a problem. You have not been assigned as a Nursery Keeper therefore, you have no business here either."  
  
"Why were you in my room? And I do have business here. It's called being a good friend. Though, I'm almost POSTIVE again that you have no idea what that means."  
  
Draco was amazed that she was so bold and outspoken towards him. He had seen firsthand that the anger had not faded, either. "That is none of your business. I do not have to explain anything to you. Get back to your room now."  
  
She was too tired to fight back so she stood up, took one last look around and sighed. He saw in the dim light that her beautiful face was marked with tearstains and tears that visibly flowed. He didn't know why, but he felt so bad for her.  
  
_______________________________  
  
The moonlight's glow outlined the body of a form and the light slithered it's way through the window. The sleeping form shifted beneath the warmth she felt from her quilt. She unconsciously listened to the sounds of the dark night, and dreamed of a freedom she had once taken advantage of. She also dreamed of a love she longed for but did not see through the eyes of reality. She did not realize it when she was awake, but only in dreams did she realize she really longed for a love so great.  
  
As the night continued on, the footsteps of an invader slowly crept up beside her bed and they whispered in her ear.  
  
"Wake up Hermione. Wake up." They shook her lightly and then forcefully. Hermiones eyes fluttered open…and her eyes met with Oliver's. 


	10. No Hope At All

She reached out to touch Oliver's soft face but it slowly faded away into the dim moonlight. She began to weep uncontrollably when she realized that he was never coming back. The one love she had found so many years ago…was really gone. Almost at once, everything began to fade into a white clouds and she felt as if she were flying.  
  
That is…until she realized she was lying down. She sat up straight, frantically pushing her covers and sheets off of her. She took a quick glance at the clock. 3:30 in the morning. She knew she would never be able to sleep now, with her thoughts on Oliver and how real he seemed in the dream. She rubbed her face over and over again to remind herself that it wasn't real and that it was just a dream. The cool breeze swept through her and chills ran down her spine. She threw her legs over the side of the bed, and slipped on her robes.  
  
She sat there, reliving the dream over and over in her mind. Her eyes then made their way over to the only picture she had of her and her family. Fresh new tears and new heartaches formed. She was about to break down when somebody knocked at the door. Draco stood outside her door, listening to her cry and so he knocked, which he never did. She wiped the tears away with a tissue and did as best as she could (without magic) to look presentable.  
  
"Come-come in." She whispered in a low, defeated voice. Draco slowly walked in with his head down, feeling sorry that maybe he was the cause of this girl's pain. Why this should even faze him, he didn't know but here was a woman once so proud and happy, and now she was in a state where she cried constantly and relentlessly. Her face showed pure shock and disbelief as he strolled in with his head down. Why would Draco be showing any courtesy towards her? He cleared his voice and said, "All Nurses will report downstairs in the gym in 20 minutes." His posture showed sympathy but his stern voice still had a hint of the real Draco she knew.  
  
"Fine." She turned away from him so he couldn't see her tears. It angered her to be so vulnerable in front of him especially, but she knew she was going to a battle. This battle though, may be the chance the Lightside needs to take back all of the people who were captured.  
  
He stood up straight, nodded to her, and closed the door silently against its frame. He cursed himself for being so weak whenever he saw her. He was weak to her beauty, weak to her voice, and weak that he caused this woman so much pain. If he showed any change at all other officers would notice and that wouldn't be very good. Get a hold on yourself Draco. This woman has no reason to bring you to your knees, he whispered to himself.  
  
____________________________  
  
In about 5 minutes, the halls were swarming with hordes of wizards and witch's, trying to make their way down into the gym. Once on the main floor, she was met with the same mean, ugly witch woman again who was busy levitating the pens, writing down every one's names. Hermione let the large crowd steer her towards her group and then lined up and stood stiffly like the rest. She watched Draco as he talked with another officer of her group and she noticed how handsome he was. His shoulders were broad and muscular and his eyes were so gray but they sparkled like diamonds. The whole package altogether was enough to make her melt but she realized that Draco was her school enemy. She shook her head to rid them of her dreamy thoughts.  
  
"All 45 Nurses accounted for, Lt. Malfoy." The officer beside Draco pointed over to a man with a black wand in his hand. "Everybody line up!" The officer shouted. Hermione looked confused as to what they were doing. Some people in front of her whispered something about "tattoos and marks". She stepped up nervously when she realized she was next in line. She saw that the black wand was held by the man and he made sort of a cloud but not and he then inscribed a DS inside of the cloud-like feature. The woman, who was receiving it in front of her, she saw, had tears streaming down her face as she fought not to cry out in agony. Hermione stepped up and closed her eyes and she waited for the black wand to be engraved into her skin. She felt the blinding pain and pursed her lips together as hot tears began to fall. She let out a small cry and was forcefully pushed aside.  
  
Whispers broke out as to what these tattoos might mean. The officer next to Draco then spoke again. "These tattoos prevent you from being captured by the other side. When and if you are being captured by the other side these tattoos will burn and Apparate you automatically back to The Manor." It was then Hermione realized she was stuck here forever. There was no hope in ever seeing Harry, Ron, or her children again. Before she had a chance to show any kind of emotion Draco spoke.  
  
Draco nodded and turned on his heel to his group. "This battle will not take place in a particular area. Please wear your robes at all times. Apparate in 30 seconds." The whole gym hushed into a quiet swishing of the wands and Hermione looked at Draco. Her body froze when she saw that Draco was staring at her too. They both Apparated to the fields...what awaited them was nothing less than horror.  
  
When she arrived, she stumbled upon bodies and little fires everywhere. She took a good look at her surroundings and realized that the sky was a very ugly, dark purple. Most of the Giant Tree's (Magical trees that contained antidotes) were burned. She also saw that many of the Lightside people were present but she didn't want to be rescued at once. She wanted to help as many people as possible.  
  
She and others cleared the fields out of the injured people and she was just about to head towards the forest when the sky rumbled above her. The great sky swirled and roared as if it were angry and Hermione's eyes were drawn to flashing lights in the center of the field. It looked so far but she pushed her legs to run. She began to run faster when she heard the cries of people. She pushed images from her mind and almost collapsed on the way towards the field. Just when things couldn't get any worse, the sky roared and huge droplets of rain began to beat down on her. She ran even faster when the lights got bigger and brighter. Just a little further. She skidded to a halt but she couldn't stop and she slipped on the muddy ground and she smashed into something hard.  
  
After a few moments of seeing stars, she slowly turned over and groaned at the pain in her leg. She turned over and saw Draco lying on his side…bleeding. She didn't even think about what she was doing; her quick reaction scared her too. She turned him over to lie on his back and she looked into his eyes.  
  
"Hermione?" He sounded so weak. She smiled when she realized he wasn't dead at all.  
  
"Yeah it's me… your going to be fine. Just…just give me a second." Her beautiful chocolate colored eyes scanned his body and she saw that his wounds weren't too bad. The blood might have been someone else's. She tore his robes apart and revealed his muscular body. She then whipped out her wand and placed it beside him. With shaking hands, she placed her hands just above his wounds and closed her eyes tightly. A bright blue light appeared and in a flash every bruise and cut was gone. She took her wand and fixed all of the rips in his robes. With every last energy that she pertained she watched as his eyes slowly came back into focus with hers.  
  
Draco rolled over onto his stomach and slowly rose to his feet. Hermione remained on the ground, completely drained of all of the energy she put into healing him. He lifted her and she as she fell limp in his arms. He brushed hair away from her face and felt for her pulse. He was just about to Apparate when a sudden jolt of magic hit into the side of him. He spun around and looked into the face of his enemy…Harry Potter.  
  
"Potter…" Draco growled.  
  
"Malfoy…put her down and let me take her back NOW." They both lifted their wands and pointed it at each other.  
  
"Trust me Potter you don't want to touch her. If you try to take her back her…" Harry cut him off by pointing his wand at Draco's eye.  
  
"Put her down Draco and hand her to me." When Draco just stood there looking helpless Harry shouted, "NOW DRACO! I'll take your eye out if you don't put her down and let me take her home. Her CHILDREN want their MOTHER BACK!"  
  
Draco put her down easy and stepped back; he waited for what he knew what would happen. Harry ran over to her, kissed the side of her head, and then went to Apparate back but Hermione's scream stopped him. Her forearm felt like it was on fire and before Harry could even speak she disappeared into the thick, rainy air.  
  
Harry realized what had happened and his anger was just about to boil over. "This is not over Malfoy." And with that Harry walked away from Draco leaving him feeling helpless again. But in his mind Draco knew what he had to do, not only for her but for himself as well. 


	11. Kiss

Slamming his door behind him, Draco ran his dirty fingers through his tangled hair and growled when realization hit. Hermione was making him softer and softer each day and all he had to do was think about her. _You are weak, his inner voice said, torturing him. _

He paced back and forth beneath his enchanted ceiling that swirled a great blackness *A/N: The ceiling mirrored his mood and feelings. Sort of like a mood ring except on the ceiling ;)* Heavy thoughts invaded his mind and claimed his body. "I should have just let that blasted Potter take her… I should have removed the tattoo and given her back for _every ones_ sake." He paused with a sigh. "Including mine." He added bitterly.

 By doing this it would have saved him a lot of trouble with Potter, and he even said it himself, 'This is not over Malfoy.' The scene replayed over and over in Draco's mind and he wondered why he didn't just hand her to Potter and let her suffer the burning sensations she would feel when she Apparated. Even the thought of her hurting upset him and he was getting so angry with himself. How could he let her get to him? It was even impossible to think about and even more confusing so he just left it alone…for the moment being.

"What I need is…Hermione." Shocked by his own statement he shook his head in disgust. He couldn't even control his mouth let alone his own feelings. She had once again saved him from the depths of war. She looked angel-like and beautiful at that moment when she kneeled beside him; he thought he had died and that she was his heaven.

And those disturbing thoughts once again shocked him. This was not supposed to be Draco Malfoy. He was smart, cunning, ambitious, and he was suppose to hate everything but himself. But these knew feelings were going to surface sooner or later. He might not have realized it yet, but her presence was changing him. 

"Get a hold on yourself, Draco. This is no time to lose your head…or your heart." He whispered to himself.

________________________

After a quick shower, Hermione slipped on her nightgown and slid underneath her quilts, clutching the picture of her family. She then allowed all of her frustrations, fears, and unhappiness slide down her cheek, in tears that she couldn't wait to shed. She did this every night, but tonight was different. She had just been to a battle a couple of days ago and rescued the man she was supposed to hate…again.

When she saw him lying there hurt, she didn't even think twice about her actions. She healed him right away. What caused these reactions inside of her she didn't know, but right now her mind was only on Draco and on her kids. Loneliness began to set its haze on her again, and she couldn't help but to think of her children.

Jade had come to visit her on some days, and she had to admit it was wonderful to have a friend. The weather improved a lot too, which was probably a relief to the war, as the rain had washed over them for days. Hermione looked to her Muggle clock, lying on the nightstand. 10:30. It wasn't even that late but her eyelids were begging to be closed and so without protest, she let sleep take over her.

She might have been sleeping for only an hour when a thud suddenly sounded. Her eyes opened in alarm and she rolled over to see what it was but nothing could have prepared her for the sight that filled her eyes. Her stomach did a flip and she smiled so brightly.

"Hi Mummy." Her son Corey gave her a rather awkward smile, probably because he was uncomfortable. But nothing could have hid his bright smile that reminded Hermione so much of Oliver's grin. She grabbed him into tight hug and kissed his soft cheek repeatedly until it was red. She took in every feature of her son's face and was glad that he hadn't changed, even if she hadn't seen him in a few weeks. The emotions running through her heart were too much so she released them. She let out a muffled cry as she tried to hide her tears.

"Mum? Mum are…are you OK?" Corey put his arms around his mother and rubbed her back with his tiny hand. "It's OK Mum. The nice lady at the nursery said we could stay for a while and this other man…he took us here." 

Before Hermione could even realize her 2-year-old was missing she was taken aback. "Whose the other man?"

"Dunno. He walked really straight and had gray eyes. He didn't talk very much." She let out a low gasp and had to remind herself to thank him. But this was supposed to be Draco Malfoy: her archenemy since her early years at Hogwarts. Whatever changes he was undergoing she silently wished they were permanent. _He probably did it out of guilt_, Hermione thought bitterly; as she thought back to the two times she saved his life.

Still dreary with sleep, her mind was clouded with thoughts and questions. But when she saw Corey, all things had been put off. She slipped her hand into his and led him down the hall to the nursery. She noted how he shrank close to her when other witches and wizards stared. She realized how strange and scary this was to him because it was like stepping into a whole other world.

"Mum…these people, they dress like you do at home." Said Corey, rather excited. He must have noticed how different the robes looked from 'Uncle Harry's' and how dark everything looked. Among the great hush of the halls, they finally made their way over to the nursery room. She couldn't wait to see her baby-girl. 

Corey tugged on her robes. "While Gabby and I were at that school, I taught her how to talk a little! And we met tons of other kids. One kid, his name was Gordon, and he had a wand! He showed me great things…right before he got in trouble." He stated as-a-matter-of-factly. 

Jade was busy rubbing the children to sleep she didn't notice Hermione walk in. They made their way over, hand in hand, as she tapped Jade.

"Oh!" Jade exclaimed in a low whisper. "He is so cute…bound to be a handsome wizard when he grows up." Jade winked and Corey blushed. 

"I like her." Corey whispered in Hermione's ear. Jade led them over to a very large crib that held about 10 little toddlers. Enchanted toys danced over their heads and played a soft melody to lull them to sleep. Gabriella was lying on her side, her curly locks tickling her forehead. She looked so adorable that Hermione had to fight not to wake her. Instead she leaned down and planted a kiss on her daughter's cheek. She brushed the curls out of her eyes and smiled. She still couldn't believe her children were there. But still the causes behind Draco bring them there were unknown.

After talking with Corey, he soon fell asleep in her arms as she tucked him in a vacant bed, next to his sister. It must have been after 12, in Muggle time, and Hermione didn't feel the least bit tired. She actually felt very excited and happy for the first time in weeks. She actually was looking forward to seeing Draco, surprisingly enough. Even to think that he had somehow become this great, sensitive guy would have been hilarious to her, Harry, and Ron. But now she wasn't so sure, especially when she heard his deep, masculine voice from behind her.

"Oh! I didn't know anyone else was in here…everyone's asleep." For the first time she saw him grin, not in his usual ugly grin but in a different way. 

"Yes I can see that." Draco said, grinning at the sight of Jade passed out on a child's bed, snoring. She noticed how utterly attractive and manly he looked, tall, eyes sparkling, and the light shining from a tiny nightlight, dancing on his face, and a grin to put the topping on the already beautiful concoction. She didn't know when he got so handsome, but she definitely liked it. She shifted uncomfortably, and her eyes challenged his as they stood there shuffling their feet against the floor.

"So…we….go to….bed…or…yea…" Their words mixed together as they spoke at the same time. Hermione smiled slightly down at her shoes and stood up to walk towards the door. Draco stood as still as a statue, but he looked as if he were thinking really hard. She kissed both her daughter and son and as she passed him, the smell of her clean body went by him. He suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her close…face to face. His eyes bore into hers, he hovered over her lips for a painful moment and whispered into her, "Goodnight." Chills ran down her spine and she felt his warm, smooth lips press into hers gently.

A/N: Isn't this so boring??? Honestly, I need some action…from Draco lol. I got sick and that's why I haven't updated, sorry. BUT I did watch Harry Potter on my DVD computer thingy…my dad bought it off some guy in Manhattan. I love that movie =) Come on guys review!! I promise a lot of things are going to be happening now, the first chapters were just the plot now comes the good stuff.. I know you guys read one chapter and than forget to come back…DON'T FORGET PLEASE???? OK… lol…I know you guys can review better than this. There are some stories with 200 reviews!! Just joking you don't have to if you don't want to…:sighs and thinks bout Draco: Ok I'm happy now…Thanks for your support…any ideas would be most helpful. Any comments…or things you notice that I don't…hope you enjoy!! Love ya

UmMmM…OK…I'm just about ready to discontinue this story. I have so many more ideas brewing in my head and one really REALLY good one that is remarkably different and it should be a real difference. I have put up about 2 chapters at a time, and still I get maybe one review per chapter. Not good enough for me. ( I hate to be like this but I'm pretty much fed up and I want to improve my writing abilities and use of words. So tell me what you think and what I should do. If you really want me to I'll continue but I'm on the edge. ) So tell me what you think and what you think I should do. Thanks.


	12. Neverending War

Draco practically stumbled back to his room that night, dazed and completely infatuated with the image of her soft, tender lips. He didn't know what made him lean forward to press his lips to hers, but it felt so good. His mind was a great haze and his mind clogged with thoughts and feelings overwhelming him. He sat down on his bed and ran a trembling hand through his silky hair. 

_The kiss was the first and last, _he thought to himself. But he knew it wasn't true. He wanted so much more out of her and he wished he had watched her reaction. He felt guilty for just kissing her and leaving her, and she undoubtedly was confused as well. She would probably demand to know why he had kissed her…and he wanted to know why he wanted to do it again.

This, again, was not supposed to be happening. Running his hands over his eyes several times, he stood up to walk over to the window. He felt alone as he gazed up at the moon, and it flooded the room with a white glow. He wondered what she was thinking at that very moment, and how she felt about him.

And it hit him. Like a ton of ice had just toppled upon him. He had feelings for her. As this didn't come so obvious to him, it did just then. A knock at the door removed him from his entrancement with the moon, as he opened the door.

There was no time to react as Hermione yanked his head down and once again her soft lips grazed his. His first response was shock but shock was quickly replaced with desperation as he tried to pull her close. She clawed at his robes as he tilted his head to gain better access to her lips. After a few more moments of light kisses, Hermione backed up into the dark hall and disappeared. 

___________________

The next few weeks were uneventful to say the very least. The Combat Wizards and Generals were all called down for very important meetings elsewhere, so that meant that the half of the building was gone. In the brevity of time that Hermione had spent with her kids over the past few weeks, she had avoided Draco as much as possible. She still couldn't believe she braved knocking on his door just to continue the kiss. She was left in shock after his lips touched hers, but he had tortured her. Her heart cried out for more, when her mind wouldn't allow her to believe he actually felt something for her and that she actually felt something for him. The precious time she had spent with her children had helped distract her from her thoughts on Draco, though she often couldn't sleep. She re-lived that kiss every night.

Sadness was also looming in the air. She was aware that her children's stay was up, though she wanted nothing more than to have them with her.

She was busy packing away Corey and Gabriella's clothes when Jade entered her room holding Gabriella, wearing a smile on her face. Hermione looked up and then continued folding. Jade handed Gabriella over to Hermione and began to fold the rest. Jade was also saddened because of the departure of Hermione's kids. She had grown fond of them, and attached as well.

"Corey is in the nursery with the other boys." Jade said with a brave smile, pretending to be happy. Hermione nodded, her face still grim as she tried a weak smile. She brushed her hair away from her face and began to rock Gabby to sleep. She kissed her daughter's forehead, and tried to hold back tears. Jade took this as her cue to leave, but only to return a few minutes later with Corey. She put their coats on and tried to hold back the tears that were choking her. She kissed both of their cheeks and sighed.

"I love you both. I promise this will all be over soon." She lied. As Jade picked up their bags and went to exit, she opened the door to see Draco standing there, ready to knock. Hermione's break caught in her throat.

"Hermione are you OK?" Jade said as her eyes widened. Draco stepped into the room and smiled at the two young children. It was probably the only smile she had ever seen him give…in that sort of way. Everything from his gleaming smile to his broad muscles was making her knees weak. She forced herself to speak.

"I was just sending my kids back. Excuse us." Hermione avoided his gray eyes as she passed him to go to the door. He touched her arm lightly and she recoiled back. He gave her a confused look as he spoke. "I'll take them back—Muggle transportation." Before she could protest or even be confused as to why he was doing this, he had two men come in and take their bags downstairs.

______________________

Days had passed since her children had left her, and as the time drifted on her mind was cluttered with confusing thoughts and ideas that clouded her vision. She had once almost fallen down the stairs when she saw Draco exercising in the training gym. They hadn't spoken since he had taken her children home. She was a little skeptical and afraid at first, but strangely enough something inside of her said trust him. 

More weeks passed, and the war dragged on until she felt like it would never end. She missed Harry and Ron, dearly. All she wanted was everything to be back to normal again. While humming a quiet tune, she cleaned up her room. The Manor was oddly quiet, though it was only 7:00 AM. There usually was a little bustling about but there was no one. 

Outside the rain fell, beating on her window as if it were angry. The gray sky cried out in thunder and lightening lit up her entire room. Though it was still faintly dark out and the clouds only helped make it darker, she could faintly see wizards and witches training on the grass fields with their brooms and wands. She pressed her palm against the cold glass surface and longed to be out of there, if only just for one day. She felt as if she were in a prison, her own prison and the Manor's as well. 

And then she heard it. Blood-curdling screams, shrill voices, and loud explosions disturbed her inner thoughts as she nearly stumbled at the sound of these voices and explosions suddenly cutting through the silent air. Though her door muffled the voices she could clearly hear what they were screaming about and she could tell what was going on.

"GET UP ALL OF YOU NOW! GET UP NOW!" Shouted the Generals as the beat on the doors. "UP NOW YOU BLOODY MORONS!" Hermione stumbled out of her room and opened her door that separated her from the chaos. All around her people were running up and downstairs, screaming hexes and curses. She felt a cold gust of air coming from downstairs.

"We're being ATTACKED!" Her first thoughts were to find Jade but as she saw what was before her, nothing could have prepared her. 

Hermione's eyes dilated and her entire body froze as she gazed down the flights of stairs. Blood and people practically covered the front of the lobby and she could tell this was no ordinary attack. Her eyes rose up as she noticed half of the front of the Manor was gone. With her mouth hung open she watched in horror as the Lightside forcefully pushed through the halls, shouting curses and pointing their wands at any person they saw.

While making her way down the stairs to see what she should do, she tripped over bodies that lay twisted on the huge staircase. Rolling down a couple of stairs, she tried to stand up but her back cried out in protest as she fell to her feet. There must have been hundreds of people in the lobby on the first floor, and though the Manor was huge, she could not see anything but people running. She heard nothing but screams and yells of pain. She saw nothing but flashes of colors before her. She felt nothing but grief and heartache as she watched it unfold before her eyes. 

She was finally able to stand and she searched the crowd for any sign of Jade. She pushed her way back up the stairs to the nursery but all she found there were the children, crying that they were scared. She quieted them down enough and she screamed over the explosions that were heard from downstairs.

"Where's Jade?" Hermione shouted over the loud noises that were slowly getting more audible. One small child spoke up first through her tears. "She went downstairs to see what's happening." As the explosions grew louder, she knew that she had to get the children out of there and away from the danger. She huddled them together in a big group, while she and the older children carried the younger ones. 

"Follow ME!" Hermione yelled. Amazingly enough, she led them all the way up to the top tower without any one getting hurt. She huddled them into the far corner of the room.

"This is the safest place for you to be right now. I'll be right back. I'm going to find Jade." She appointed the older children to keep an eye on them and to keep them quiet. She closed the door behind her and enchanted the door with a magical lock, so that no one could break an entry but herself.

Running down about 10 flights of stairs, she had to jump from the second floor to the first now that the staircases were almost all completely blown up. She tried as best as she could to avoid any curses and hexes that were heading her way, but she had gotten hit several times. Knowing that she couldn't possible heal everyone she came across she did as best as she could. Bleeding and hurt, she stumbled to the corner of one of the rooms and slid down the wall. Her eye vision was beginning to get very blurry and slowly the world around her started to spin into a mush of colors. When her focus finally came back to her, she noticed a familiar figure lying beside her.

"Jade!" Hermione crawled over to where she was, propped up against the wall too, along others who were hurt. Hermione quickly placed her hands over Jade's head, where most of the bleeding was coming from. When she finally regained herself, Jade started talking out of fright.

"Hermione! THE CHILDREN! I left them, are they all right? Oh…I'm so dizzy. Hermione?" Hermione shushed her until she calmed down some, and spoke while she stroked her hair. 

"The children are fine. They're in the Upper Tower." Jade stood up, hugged Hermione, and ran off towards the tower. Hermione rose to her feet, limping towards the door. She didn't care how hurt she was; she knew she needed to help people. Then another thought entered her mind.

Draco.

She had completely forgot. He could be hurt and she didn't have any idea where he was. She ran from the room, still limping and dodging wands that slashed the air. The rooms shook with yells and bright lights. She had checked every room on the bottom floor and all that was left was the training areas in the gyms.

Her heart pounded in her ears as she approached the large gym, and there were flashes of a violent purple color. And she saw him, Harry and Draco circling each other, wands in hand. Both were breathing erratically. They didn't even blink as she entered the room and stepped into the gym. If they heard her footsteps, they didn't show any sign of it. They continued to stare each other. Amongst them were other battles going on everywhere between the sides. They didn't seem to notice her screaming either. Everything began to go in slow motion before Hermione's eyes. 

Everything was blurry and she walking straight toward them…or at least she thought she was. She wasn't sure if she had said it but her cries must have been heard because both Harry and Draco whipped around just when they were going to hex each other. The both stopped in their tracks and froze. Hermione didn't even have time to comprehend what they were saying when she heard them cry out things she couldn't hear over the hum of cries. 

But it was too late. She saw them as they ran toward her but just as a blinding white light struck her in the back of her head. She dropped to her knees and fell over.


	13. Remember

Draco felt his world tilt and his eye vision suddenly became very blurry with a burning sensation. These feelings now burning inside of him, he watched as Harry pushed past him and knelt down beside her. Ignoring the wars around him that were still ongoing, he stood still staring at Harry. He felt helpless because he knew that Harry wouldn't allow him to care for her.

"Please don't be dead." Draco whispered to himself. He knelt down beside her, too, ignoring that fact that Harry was only 2 feet away from him. Draco, too nervous and too shaken up, brushed her hair away from her cold, clammy skin. Harry felt for her pulse and sighed a relied when he was beating but not in a steady motion.

Without a word to Draco, Harry lifted her up with tears brimming his eyes, and went to Apparate. He paused for a moment and Draco wondered why until he realized it too. Harry's eyes narrowed as he stepped toward Draco. 

"Malfoy, take that thing off of her arm and release her or she'll die if we don't bring her to a PROPER hospital immediately." Nothing was said as he stepped forward raised his wand and was ready to remove the tattoo. Just as he was ready to perform the spell, Hermione stirred and drew closer to Harry. In attempted gasps of breaths to speak, she clung to Harry whispering, "Draco! Draco help me..." Over and over again.

Harry's face showed pure shock, anger, and a hint of jealousy. Through gritted teeth he whispered, "Take her NOW Malfoy. The spell will take too long to perform." Harry looked away as Draco slipped his hands through, and gently took Hermione into his arms. Anger boiled inside of Harry, but he knew that Hermione needed help immediately. 

________________________

Following the days of the huge battle, everything had changed in some way. The war taking place had slowed down and there had been no contact between the Darkside and the Lightside. It was like each had vanished from the face of the earth. Each side was now even, but still raging with revenge on each other. And being a general in the war, Draco even thought it was never ending. 

But some feelings and things didn't change.

The fireplace in the hospital dorms cackled and spit out embers angrily at the marble floor, warming the room up vigorously. And sporadically, a cool breeze would blow in from the window and teasing and threatening the flames. The silky curtains gently stroked the breeze in its attempts to cool the room. The moon shone dully from behind thick clouds, but even with this beautiful night and cozy scene, he felt all the same. Helpless. Lost. And confused, especially when he looked at her.

After the Manor was somewhat restored, he had been at her bedside every night. She wasn't exactly in a coma, because she woke sometimes and spoke a little. But she'd always go back into a deep sleep, muttering words to herself. Even in her deep sleep she looked beautiful to him. Her dark hair matted against her pillow, matching with her chocolate colored eyes, and her fair skin shimmering and glittering as the moon reflected off of it. If he had forgotten how her soft, smooth cheeks felt, he would always brush upon them or kiss them lightly to refresh his memory. Not that she knew of his presence there, but he came only at night to stay with her. 

While watching her all those times, he always thought about something and it hadn't occurred to him at that very moment. When Hermione was hurt, she had asked for _him._ It hadn't clicked automatically, but Hermione, realizing she was in the care of Harry, still wanted him. The idea of her needing him made his heart beat rapidly against his chest, and his mind race with possibilities. He would never thought this to happen, to him of all people. 

On one particular windy night, as the wind beat against the windows as they rattled, Hermione had awoken. It seemed as though she remember everything clearly. The color had returned to her face, her eyes were now bright, and a smile played upon her lips as she spotted Draco. He leaned forward and opened his mouth to say something but she shushed him with her fingers. Draco, somewhat surprised at this, sat down on her bed while she fought to sit up.

"I don't know what your thinking, but I know what I'm thinking and feeling at the very same time. That's why I'm going to tell you." She seemed to read his nervous and confused features because she smiled warmly. "I remember my happiness before this war, and I also remember my husband who I loved so dearly." 

Draco sat in silence and just listened to her speak. "I remember a terrifying phone call I received, and then I remember my husbands death. I remember how I felt emptiness, and how it was indescribable. I remember when I realized that I wasn't only fighting the war on the outside, but also on the inside. I remember crying endlessly, but trying to move on." She paused for a deep breath as she held in tears.

"I remember how miserable I was when I sent my children away, and how angry I was when I realized what this war was doing to me. I remember being captured…" Draco shifted and looked away from her puffy eyes. "I also remember feeling so angry that I was at loss for words. But how come…tell me Draco…_how come I don't remember falling for you?_ How come I remember feeling so angry that _my own_ heart had betrayed my mind?" The words had barely come out when Draco's face lit up with shock. She had just poured her heart out to him, in a way he could only understand. 

This time he looked up at her tearful face and his heart melted. The moony glitter of the room invaded her bed and a dim glow silhouetted her like a hallo. She looked like an angel… a very beautiful angel. He just couldn't resist reaching over and kissing her lips that were trembling involuntarily. It seemed like when they kissed the world stopped turning, and everything from childhood grudges to war was forgotten.

After a deep kiss he pulled back slightly and hovered over her lips with his.  "For the same reasons I can't remember falling for you either…" He whispered.

After a few more light kisses, Hermione spoke again. "Draco I don't know what to do. This wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't suppose to love any one else and I am not supposed to be feeling like I feel when you kiss my. My heart keeps crying out yes, when my mind is saying no."

He brushed the wisps of hair that had escaped from her ear back into its place. He smiled, one of the first genuine smile she had ever seen out of him. "Probably because I'm feeling the same way, too."

_________________________

A\N: I'm so sorry to leave you with a pathetic chapter like this =(…But on the other hand I've got big plans for this story…exciting ones too! That's why this chapter was so short you see I need time to plan it out carefully. The creativity is kickin' in and I'm PRETTY HAPPY RIGHT ABOUT NOW. Remember that A/N that I said I would discontinue this story? Ignore it.

(Bad report card. Broke up with boyfriend. Angry at a friend. Stressed. Tired.)

I really happen to like this story but I don't want to jump the guns just yet. I've got big plans but this story I didn't really want to plan. It kind of just flows out as I let my fingertips take control to cooperate with my mind. I was getting a bit selfish there with the reviews huh? I really couldn't care THAT MUCH now. It always nice to here what you guys think and if you appreciate my story. The words must go on. 

SoOoOoOoOo…how bout that review button, eh? What a pretty shade of blue… It's even better when you click it and tell me if you liked this chapter! lol ;)


	14. Hearts Broken: Part 1 Draco's POV

A/N: I'm going to try something a little different this chapter. I'm going to do both Hermione's and Draco's POV so we can all really get inside their heads and so I can be a bit clearer that I haven't made Draco a "softy" lol. He's just realizing his feelings…a little…though he's confused. Thanks to all who reviewed! You guys really notice everything and that's really good! Thanks to: Just Chasing Dreams, Anita Blake (*that quote just came out of nowhere. Glad u like it =)*), Nadine (my girl hehe), Calypso in Love, Fire Goddess, Sucker for Romance, Draco's Angel and Sly for reviewing this story from the beginning…and to giving me a chance to spread my wings with my first HP fiction. I wish I could thank all of you individually but I can't but you know I'm always thinking of ya In this chapter I am also posting the POV's in two different parts because it's taking a little longer than expected with Hermione's POV but I want to update. Thanks again! MaNdAaA3

"You know what… this just isn't working out." I didn't even know if there was even a "this" to begin with.

I pounded my head against the wall several times before taking a deep breath, and exhaling it all out. "Hermione…this just…it's not…I'm not…" I growled in frustration, as did my ceiling when it swirled above me, mimicking my mood as always, in a deep purple blackish color. I stepped away from the wall and sighed aloud as I thought back to why I was even trying to convince _myself _why I should tell Hermione off. I gripped my head in pain and closed my eyes tightly to sort it all out. But the problem was, I'm not so sure there is something to be sorted.

Everything about her was right, but everything about me was wrong. If the differences between us weren't obvious to her then she would never see it, and that would make this more difficult than it already was. 

"I hate you. It's as simple as that. I…hate…you…Hermione." Great progress Draco, you've finally said the words out loud. Now all I need to do is believe them and I'll be on my way. The more I thought about it the more confusing it all seemed. So what, I kissed her. OK, so I kissed her twice. 

My temples pulsed to the un-rhythmic beat of my heart, and my head spun around. Think Draco. Think of the name you must upheld. Think of your bloody family. Hermione and I are from two different worlds and we…we…are supposed to hate each other. My heart is not supposed to pound against my ribs when I see her. My head is not supposed to spin with ideas and fantasies I never even know I withheld. And I am _DEFINITLY_ not supposed to feel tingly when I kiss her. That… is a no-no Draco.

Bloody hell I am not even supposed to be thinking these things! There is no sorting out when it comes to thinking about Hermione Granger-Wood, or whatever you call her. This war brought us together, and now it will tear us apart and everything in my head will disappear. She will disappear. And I will find serenity and happiness once I leave, she leaves, and I continue in winning this war! (*A/N: Good ol' Draco. =) *)

Now I will go on my way and tell her, with no problem at all, I feel nothing and whatever I told her was…was the guilt talking.

I snarled when I realized my headache was now returning and my stomach was folding in knots. I remembered than tonight was the meeting that was going to be held in the ballroom. I didn't want to attend but knowing that I was going to have to make a speech and to greet Voldemort. I always hated seeing him…it was like a constant reminder of all the horrible things…

I can't let my mind drift off in those directions though. The important thing was to keep my mind straight and have my thoughts on nothing but tonight and my brief speech.

After taking a quick shower, slicking back my hair, I pulled on my best robes and studied the mirror that was plastered on the huge wall facing the four-poster bed. "Malfoy…Draco Malfoy." I grinned at my reflection and I took notice into how well the robes fit. I pocketed my wand, turned on my heel, and exited my room.

_______________

The hallways were flooded with witches and wizards, all wearing there best robes. All were looking quite nice. I presumed they wanted to impress Lord Voldemort but sadly for them, the individuals do not matter to him. I smirked as I thought about that and realized what an important part of the Dark world I was. 

Everyone was chatting loudly and their voices filled with excitement. The meeting was not only for upcoming plans but for awards as well.

I slithered down the stairway, although it took a while. As I made my way over into the ballroom I glanced toward a group of witches who were staring intently and hungrily at me. One of them looked me up and down before smiling and I smirked back. She brushed up against me, purposely pushing her chest against my arm as I passed her and I grinned when I gently pushed her aside. Her eyes widened and gave a look of distaste and humiliation when her friends laughed at her with amusement. I was quite used to women checking me out, but I always win in EVERYTHING.

Finally I reached the door to the ballroom. I clasped my hands together behind my back, waited for the doormen to open the door and entered.

The room looked great, although I could hardly analyze it. I got as far as looking at the fine china set on the burgundy tables when I was attacked by everyone I knew there, all trying to strike up a conversation with me whether it was pointless or not. I avoided the un-important for the most part, but I did encounter a few women who had my attention.

The room began to fill up with more people and I was beginning to sweat underneath two layers of robes. I talked to almost everyone in the room…everyone but one. No matter how hard I tried I searched for Hermione in the crowds, but I didn't see her. I was overwhelmed with everything: the stress, the confusion, and the love. 

I guess my emotions were clearly written on my face because General Nicholas looked at me with mild concern.

"Al'right there, Malfoy?" I looked up at him with blank eyes but I did not answer. Nicholas sipped on his champagne and continued to chat about a topic that I was not interested in, not that I would have paid attention anyway because at that very moment something blue and shiny had caught my eye.

Amongst the brightly colored dress robes one stood out and I understood why when I saw who it was. 

She was wearing a light blue sparkly robe that fell to the floor, barely touching it. Tiny ringlets of curls were clasped up on top of her head with two curls hanging on either side of her face. The natural make up she had applied merely made her brown eyes jump out and her face shine. The robe accented her curvy body and I shuddered to think of what was underneath that robe. Her hesitant smile and her nervous features made her look even more stunning. 

I thought back to what I had wanted to say to her, rather than what I had planned to say to her but luckily I had figured out exactly what to do.


	15. Hearts Broken: Part 2 Hermione's POV

Humming a tune that had been silently playing in my mind for the past three days, I climbed the stairs to my room. The halls were cluttered with wizards and witches, all dressed in their best robes. Black, dark purple, and green were the most commonly worn colors, I saw, as I scanned the thick crowd. I paid no attention to them when they snickered at me.  
  
Tonight a meeting was to be held in the ballroom. It was said that Voldemort was suppose to make an appearance but I highly doubted it. Maybe I could just avoid the whole thing and not even attend. Maybe I could just lock myself in my room and stare out into the night sky until I fall asleep. These thoughts guided me up the staircase and before I knew it I was entering my dormitory, removing my robes, and slouching up against the wall on the far side of the room. I rolled my head against the wall to check the clock. I still had enough time to get ready, but why should I attend?  
  
I shut my eyes in order to shut out all of the mass confusion and dreary thoughts that plagued my mind. They always seemed to find the perfect time to show up. They always seem to question me until finally I'm too tired to think.  
  
"That's the problem Hermione, you think too much!" I shouted to the empty room.  
  
Everyone was attending this get-together. Plans were to be announced and dates were going to be announced. It was all very important but not to me. Maybe no one would notice if I didn't show. Maybe he might even notice that I'm not there.  
  
There you go again Hermione thinking about him, I said quietly to myself. I'd better make up my mind soon.  
  
___________________________________  
  
"Hermione.you look.stunning! Those robes look great on you! Those spells really did work good on your hair.I'd thought it would never get done."  
  
I looked over myself quietly and for the first time in my life since my wedding day I felt good about myself. I listened to Jade as she babbled on and on about how great I looked, but I was too modest to say 'thank you'.  
  
"You really think I should do this then, do you Jade?" I said, thinking behind the real reason I wanted to go. She nodded excitedly and I couldn't help but feel a little excited myself. I just wanted to see Draco's reaction.  
  
Jade helped me touch up a little and although I insisted I should just forget the whole thing or that I think I over did it, she was still persistent that I go down there.  
  
"Thanks Jade.for everything. I don't know how I could do it with out you." With a smile and a squeeze of my hand, Jade shut the door to my room behind her. I spun around quickly and stepped out into the hallway. It wasn't as crowded as it was before and there was only a slight buzz of sounds coming from upstairs. I carefully made my way down the staircases, purposely moving very slowly. The idea of me procrastinating was so funny that I forced a laugh all the way down until I halted at the doors to the ballroom.  
  
I held my head high and before I could even think about entering I stepped into the blinding white lights.  
  
Once my eyes adjusted to the bright lights that were coming from all corners of the room, I searched the room for him. Being so overcrowded it was tough but I did find his eyes.those eyes.  
  
My heart stopped, as did the rest of the room. It seemed like I was floating and the sounds of the room had just suddenly been muted. He looked stunningly handsome and so sophisticated (A/N: Hermione's got to be attracted to that =]) that my breath caught in my throat. 


	16. Gray Eyes

Hermione felt her knees begin to buckle under all the pressure and strain. It was absurd to think a human being can have that much affect on her. She didn't like the feeling, she loved it. It was different because she had been such a control person. Her life was controlled. Now with all these mixed feelings in such an environment she felt everything just start to fall, in a good way. He was breathtakingly beautiful to her and there were no other words that could have evaluated it better.

She started to walk towards him without thinking. Don't, she kept replaying it in her mind. Just stand there Hermione and focus on something else, she said to herself. She felt a little selfish; her being a kidnapped widow without children or her two best friends. She chose to block those things and release them from her already overcrowded mind.

A young lady from the nursery made her way over to Hermione and they started to chat for while. She was keeping a close watch for Draco's interactions. Thought she felt like a traitor for just her presence being there. She stopped staring at him for a brief moment but her eyes were drawn to him yet again when he threw his head back in laughter. She loved the way his eyes twinkled under the bright light, the way his hands easily slipped into his robes and how his grin seemed to make her heart skip a beat. There was no use in denying it. She had never felt that way about anyone before, other than Oliver. But the thought of him made her spirits diminish. 

Sooner or later the war was going to catch up with them and she would probably never see him again. The whole point of coming here tonight was to approach him and…well say something. Feeling a little more enlightened she decided to make her way over to where he was standing.

But she was suddenly interrupted when the entire room dimmed. There was a low murmur as the crowds shifted. The room became very dark but very excited. It was just light enough where they could make up the outlines of each person. Hermione did not share this excitement with the others. She wanted nothing more than to run up to her room and cry her heart out. But some force held her back. Something told her to stay for just a little more. Maybe she would be updated on the how the war was progressing if she stayed, but it was more than that. She couldn't quite put a finger on it but there was a certain feeling she got.

A dark green glow began to light the room. It was just light enough to make out shadows and Hermione could here a low whisper that began to circle the room. A cold front gusted in through a huge open window on her left and her body visibly shivered. A small diamond shaped platform was drawn up by a wizard and it was centered in the room. The crowd drew back a little as if they were fearful of what was about to appear on that stage. A bright green light now spotlighted the stage and very large ugly serpent slivered around the perimeter of the stage. It hissed and slid its tongue about. The room now became unbearably cold and Hermione felt sick. She searched for Draco but she couldn't see. While Hermione searched through the crowd for Draco, she noticed that room was now a buzzing silence. The serpent had even stopped hissing. There was now something in the spotlight, but she wasn't so sure she wanted to know who or what it was. Terror was clearly written across her face as her gaze started from the floor, up to the object that stood on the stage.

The object on the stage appeared to be a man, a large tall man who was wearing a black cloak. He wasn't moving but swaying like he could hear a music no one else could. Hermione noticed he was floating above the small platform just swaying to the silence. Something clicked that this might very well be—Voldemort. She couldn't tell if the people were shocked, excited, or so terrified because she heard not a sound. All she wanted to do now was to leave but she feared it would draw to much attention and she still needed to hear the status of the war and where she could find Harry at their next battle.

Very little time passed and then a voice came from the creature floating above the platform. It was the most horrible voice she had ever heard. It sounded like a monster not of this earth. It was hoarse and deep. It sounded like a snake hissing furiously. She recognized this language as Parseltongue; Voldemort was saying the plans in Parseltongue. Of course, she screamed to herself. He's not stupid he knows there would probably be spies and such…or people like me, she said to herself.

Angry that she had even come she decided to leave very quietly. The crowd was still silent as if they were entranced as to what he was saying. She was about five feet from the door when she felt something warm wrap around her bare arm. She spun around and came face to face with a pair of gray beautiful eyes.


End file.
